Night Reading
by ParijanTaiyou
Summary: House and Cuddy read erotica together. PWP. One-shot.


Hi everyone!

Here is a one-shot I wrote back in January... there's not much behind it. It's just House and Cuddy having fun.

As usual I don't own House, MD, yadda yadda yadda, the novels I made up are, well... made up.

I hope you'll enjoy it. Please don't hesitate to letme know what you think :)

**Night Reading**

House and Cuddy had taken a couple days off from work. Life at PPTH had been hectic these past few weeks and they had longed for some quiet time alone, which is why they had spent their brief holiday so far holed up at home, sleeping in, having sex, watching TV, and eating takeout.

That afternoon however, they had put on their coats and driven downtown for an aimless walk through the commercial streets of Princeton. They'd looked into shop windows, teased each other, stopped for coffee, and ended up in a bookstore.

Cuddy had first been attracted by the art books, leaving House somewhere in the sci-fi and fantasy section.

"Not interested in crime and mystery novels?" she'd asked, curious. He never brought any books at her place and she'd only seen antique medical volumes on the shelves at his apartment. She'd had to admit that she had no idea what he liked reading in his spare time. That a man who loved puzzles so much wasn't partial to mystery novels had surprised her.

"Always too predictable," he'd answered, and she'd rolled her eyes for not seeing it coming.

When he was done browsing, he found her in the romance section – specifically the erotic novels. After convincing herself that she did not need yet another art book on her coffee table that she would never read, she had drifted to the romance novels out of habit, recognizing some of the titles on the shelves, and had ended up looking at the more explicit titles without really realising.

"Are there any you haven't read yet?" he teased her, wrapping an arm around her belly as he stood behind her.

"I don't actually read erotic novels," she confessed. Romance novels _had_ been her thing – all those lonely years of one-night-stands with disappointing men. She hadn't been shy about pleasuring herself during that time, with toys and fantasies and sometimes porn, but she had never thought to give erotica a try.

House, however, didn't hesitate to peruse the shelves. He grabbed a book and took a look at the back of the cover.

"You read erotica?" she asked.

"Sure, it's fun."

She hadn't expected that, either. The man loved porn – crude, unrealistic images of sex. Nothing to do with slow-burn romances and simmering sexual tension.

"Leaves more room for the imagination," he explained, seemingly reading her thoughts.

She let herself be tempted, too. She took the first one she saw, flipped through it, decided she could give it a whirl. The fact that he was next to her and into it too definitely helped her make that decision. House picked one too and they headed to the tills.

"We should read them tonight," he whispered in her ear. "Together."

She shivered just thinking about it.

* * *

At least once a week, they made a point to spend the evening reading – usually a novel for her and a medical journal for him. They had been single for so long that they sometimes missed their old habits. So they would sit together, on the couch or in bed, being alone like they used to, but with the reassurance that the other was breathing beside them. When they wanted the other's company again, all they had to do was look up.

After they had eaten dinner and showered, they settled on each end of the couch, back leaning on a pillow against the armrest, legs folded with a blanket over them and their feet touching. House sighed contentedly and began reading his book. Cuddy took an instant to revel in the domestic image of him reading on her couch with a focused frown and she smiled.

She opened her book. It was the story of a couple – soulmates to be precise – who met in hotel rooms to escape their demanding family and work lives. They were very much in love and a had an amazing sex life together. It still had the romantic elements that she liked and was accustomed to, but the sex scenes were more – much more – detailed. The words she'd caught a glimpse of in the store had made her blush, despite the fact that she wasn't shy about sex. But here, in the cosiness of her living-room, with House by her side reading the same thing, she had nothing to be awkward about.

She breezed through the first pages. It was a love story like she'd read dozens of others, written in the woman's point of view, until she got to the first sex scene. The writer eased her into it, more than she'd expected, and held her attention throughout. She turned page after page until the chapter came to an end, and it left her with her toes curled and her breathing quickened, which without a doubt House was aware of – he'd caressed her calf with his foot from time to time.

Cuddy glanced up at him. He was still absorbed in his novel, their feet touching and gently caressing each other. She wondered if he'd responded to her arousal or his own.

The eroticism of this whole situation struck her. That they were both getting aroused, more than she'd thought she would be anyway, right next to each other, could only lead to one thing… They were barely touching each other, and yet the air was charged with that languid, simmering tension. It was slow, teasing foreplay, like she'd never had before.

She kept reading, moved on to the second hotel room reunion. This time the characters had particularly longed for that night. It was rougher than the first. Cuddy's breath hitched as she felt that familiar electric feeling in the small of her back, more so than in the first chapter. Without really thinking about it, she slowly moved her hand down between her legs, bunching up the hem of her nightie with the heel of her hand. She kept reading as she gently caressed her pubic hair, before easing towards her labia, spreading her moisture over her sex. Her breath shuddered when her fingertips brushed over her clitoris.

Now _that_ definitely got House's attention, but she didn't feel his stare on her. He watched her for a minute, only imagining the movements of her hand under the blanket. Her lips were parted and her eyes darkened, and she had a slight flush on her cheeks – she looked that way when he'd just given her a good and thorough kissing – her head tilted against one of her shoulders, enthralled by the story.

"Read it to me."

She startled a little hearing his voice. He'd closed his book and was now watching her. Her hand stilled and she blushed a deep pink – not because he'd caught her masturbating (her boyfriend catching her masturbating while reading erotica they bought together. Big deal!), but because of the prospect of saying aloud the words she'd just read.

"Since you're enjoying it so much."

She licked her lips, still bashful, but realising this could be fun by the way he was looking at her. He wasn't doing it to embarrass her.

"It's a couple who has sex in hotel rooms," she explained. "They're having an affair."

"Okay."

"It's written in the first person," she added, as though to apologise for the obscenities about to come out of her mouth.

House was always the one who did the dirty talking – while they were having sex and in their every day life, just to tease her, catch her off-guard. She sometimes did, too, when she was in the headspace for it – usually she'd had at least one orgasm. She had also sent him a few filthy texts on days when she was feeling particularly horny, but those had been rare.

Even if those wouldn't be _her_ words… she felt like she had to put down her barriers, step outside of her comfort zone. So she pretended to sit more comfortably and hid her face behind her book, which didn't fool House, but he didn't poke fun of her for it.

She turned back a couple pages to find the beginning of the chapter, and skipped the few lines about how the protagonist had spent two weeks without being able to escape for a night and how she yearned for her lover, and started reading.

"I knocked on the hotel room door and it opened almost immediately…"

Her lover pulled her inside, let the door slam, and pushed her up against it, kissing her passionately. He pressed himself up against her, letting her feel his denim-covered erection against her stomach, which made her wet in an instant. His hands soon found her breasts, and he squeezed them through her blouse, pinching her nipples to harden them to his liking, while he kissed his way down to her neck.

Cuddy felt House's legs stretch a bit against hers and she looked up. House was still looking straight at her, his hand slowly caressing his erection through his pyjamas pants.

She hummed low in her throat at that sight.

"Keep reading," he told her, and she did, but this time she didn't feel the need to hide. The guy was touching himself to her voice – if anything, she felt empowered. Sexy.

The couple in the book tore each other's clothing off, kissing and touching as they did. It was rushed and sloppy. They desperately needed to get to bed.

The man nudged her lover towards the bed and instructed her to get on all fours. It was the first line of dialogue so far and Cuddy felt a little awkward about it.

"I want to taste you," she read. "I want to feel you come on my tongue, over and over again."

House pulled his cock free from his pants. She looked up and bit her lip. He was already hard. Cuddy was stunned by how heady it felt to just read to him.

"Keep reading."

"I heard the soft thump of him putting a chair in front of the bed. He sat down and I could feel his warm breath against my sex…"

The man in the story caressed her back, tantalizingly, her ass, letting his thumbs brush her lips, her thighs, then back up to her ass again. But he didn't keep his lover waiting for long; before she knew it, his face was buried between her thighs, his hands circling her hips. He ate her out the way he knew how, perfected by months of practice. He knew how to make her come and, much to her delight and frustration, how to ease her down from the edge, until he had her pleading.

Cuddy shifted a bit, reading the woman's reactions. House excelling at oral sex as well, she related deeply, but sadly without the feeling of House's mouth between her thighs. It sent her desire skyrocketing and frustrated her at the same time.

House then realised that she had stopped touching herself when he had asked her to read. He removed the blanket from his lap and sat up beside her. Cuddy stopped reading, surprised, but quickly understood what was going on when he rested a hand on each knee and lovingly parted her legs. He eased his hand under her blanket, finding her wet sex. She gasped.

"Keep reading," he instructed softly. She felt her breath leave her body. To encourage her, House began to caress her, dragging his fingertips along her lips. She shuddered with a low moan, and he was still staring intently at her face, so she shifted to accommodate him better and kept reading.

But it wasn't as easy this time. House touched her gently, massaging the length of her sex and spreading her wetness around, while the man in the book toyed with his pleading, helpless lover.

"He dipped a couple fingers inside me, my pussy clenching around him as – fuck," Cuddy exclaimed as House did exactly the same thing to her, without a warning. She was more than ready for it, his fingers entering her without the slightest resistance.

"Keep reading, Cuddy."

She took a deep breath and continued, trying to ignore his ministrations. But when the man began to slowly move his fingers back and forth and so did House, curling against her sweet spot every time, she had to take a second to breathe. House lifted one of her legs and put her knee on his shoulder for an easier access. The man inserted another finger inside her, causing his lover to feel full and stretched, despite her abundant juices, and her hips moved at the rhythm of his slow and deep thrusts as he took her to the edge.

Cuddy closed her eyes and moaned, enjoying the same feeling. House however, _didn't_ take her to the edge and instead slowed down.

"Please, House," she moaned.

"Stay focused. I don't want you to come before you're done reading."

She groaned and continued. The man brought his lover to orgasm, but House wasn't so merciful with her.

The woman heard her lover stand up. Without letting her recover from her orgasm, he grabbed her hips and slammed into her to the hilt. House kept fingering her steadily, occasionally brushing his thumb against her clit.

"He began to pound into me – oh, God," Cuddy moaned. Her arm curled around the back of the couch and her nails dug into the cushion. She threw her head back, more than ready to come all over House's hand. The fantasy she'd just read aloud was still fresh in her mind, and House fingering her right alongside it felt so much better and fulfilling than her hands or her toys ever had.

"Keep reading," he instructed again. Since she was too lost in her own pleasure to do so, he slowed down, causing her to groan. He wasn't going to let on until she was done reading, like he had promised. He knew it would make her orgasm so much more satisfying.

And she kept reading, somehow she still managed to focus on the words printed on the pages, on the man fucking his lover with abandon, despite House's caresses taking her slowly but surely to the edge. By then she was sure her voice was shaking and high-pitched, and maybe House couldn't understand a word because she kept interrupting herself to sigh and moan, but she didn't care. She needed to come too badly.

The woman in the book didn't take long to come, and neither did her lover, spilling himself inside her as she screamed her elation. Somehow House had timed his ministrations exactly, and he pushed Cuddy over the edge at that second. She arched her back and threw her head back, letting the book clatter to the floor. She came in long waves of pleasure that didn't seem to ever end and left her breathless and unconscious for a moment.

It was unlike anything she'd experienced before.

When she finally came to, House was still looking at her, caressing her thigh with the back of his fingers. He kissed the knee resting on his shoulder.

God, she wanted him.

"Let's go to bed," she said.

House wiped his hand on his pyjamas pants and quickly pulled them back up. The cotton rubbing against his erection wasn't comfortable, but he would be undressing in a few minutes away. He took her hand and led her to the bedroom as fast as his leg would allow.

Once there, House shut the door and pinned Cuddy against it, just like in the book. He caressed her cheek before pulling her into a deep kiss. She moaned into his mouth. Just thinking about what he was going to do to her made her knees buckle. She slipped her hands under his tee-shirt, and quickly pulled it over his head. Then, she kissed his neck as he pulled her against him, until she had to let him remove her nightie. His pants didn't stay on long. She wrapped her hand around his cock and gently tugged it as he kissed her neck and played with her nipples, but having already fingered her and watched her come… he wasn't going to last long.

House nudged her towards the bed. "Get on all fours," he whispered warmly in her ear. She happily climbed on the bed and did as she was told. Then, she heard him drag towards the bed the chair that was close to the door.

"Take me now, House," she implored as she turned towards him, rolling her hips lasciviously. The foreplay had lasted long enough.

He didn't need to be told twice. In a swift movement, he seized her waist and pushed all the way inside her. He groaned and she gasped, finally feeling him so deep inside her. "God, House," she whispered, already feeling that familiar heaviness in her lower stomach.

House began to thrust slowly in and out of her, allowing her to feel his entire length each time. She was so wet and ready for him that they didn't need to wait for her to accommodate his girth. He took her over and over again, loving the feeling of her adjusting to him every time he filled her. She was drenched and the room was filled with their moans and the wet noises of their sexes.

She moved her hips in rhythm with his. Like the woman in the novel, she wasn't going to last long. House caressed her back, sometimes slipped a hand under her to pinch and tug one of her nipples, but his thrusts were still too slow to do anything more than warm her up.

His hand circled around her pelvis and his thumb brushed across her clitoris. It sent a jolt of electricity straight to her core and made her even more desperate. "Oh, please!"

"Do you want it harder?" he asked, punctuating his words with a harsh thrust. She nodded vigorously. House rested a hand on her shoulder and began to pound into her.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. He was using her entire body for support and she felt like he had never been deeper inside her. She could feel it in her teeth, for God's sake. It drove her wild with pleasure.

His leg was aching, but he wouldn't last long, either. She pushed back against him and he kept thrusting forcefully, rubbing her clit in wide circles, until he felt her shudder underneath him and she came with a loud cry, her sex clenching around him. He came deep inside her with a groan and they flopped on the bed with him half laying on top of her.

They just lay there for a while, catching their breath and sloppily caressing each other.

"I should quit reading medical journals with you," House slurred once he'd regained enough mental power to talk. "This is way better." He kissed her shoulder. She laughed breathlessly.

"I agree. I was missing out."

She turned to him with a grin. His eyes twinkled.

"Wanna read mine now?"


End file.
